


there was never an us

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [63]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: the return to hala changes things





	there was never an us

“You should marry her,”Sinara says, once Kasius has talked in circles for what feels like hours.

The words come out without emotion.

She’s glad. On the inside, she’s a mess.

But it is the conclusion he will arrive at eventually - has to arrive at. His father won’t allow anything else.

It’ll hurt less if she’s the one to decide it, end this thing that will not survive the capital, anyway.

She’s not sure how it could possibly hurt even more, if she’s honest.

“Marry her?”Kasius echoes. It sounds as if she suggested to slit his throat. He waits for her to correct herself, or take it back. Finally he asks,“But what about us?”

Sinara shrugs.“There was never an us, Kasius.”

Her pain is so clearly mirrored in his expression, she almost takes it back.

But it’s for the best. He has a throne to lose. She will not cost him that.

“You don’t mean that,”he says. His voice cracks.“You can’t mean that.”

She pulls her hand away when he reaches for her.

He closes his eyes for a moment.

She pretends he isn’t willing back tears.

“I’m not marrying her.” He fixes her with a determined gaze.“I don’t want anyone but you. Even if it never meant anything to you.”

He means it.

She caves.

“Well, what’s your brilliant idea, then?”she snaps.

It’s an admittance of her feelings. The sorrow melts from him, his stance relaxes.

Kasius takes her hand. She lets him, this time. Squeezes his.

“Wait for your ennoblement, kill my father and Mala’s grandmother, blame it all on Ryles, then marry you once the mourning period is over?”

“That is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan I have ever heard.”

“So you’ll do it?”

“Of course I’ll do it.”


End file.
